


Impending Misery

by TurkeySeasonings



Series: We Didn't Start The Fire (MCYT Angst) [9]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Gen, stay tuned, yet to start writing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-23
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:41:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 97
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28251822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TurkeySeasonings/pseuds/TurkeySeasonings
Summary: A single server in the back end of the hub, thousands of voices crowded that same one to their own amusement. The server constantly rejecting joins, until a small blonde boy slipped through. A new home, full of family and danger._-=+=-_Rated Teen for eventual swearingMinecraft is real AUMainly centered around TommyInnitRemastered version of Highly Sus
Series: We Didn't Start The Fire (MCYT Angst) [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1929565
Kudos: 6





	Impending Misery

Welcome to the remastered version of Highly Sus! Like normal, this title may change as well since it was a spur of the moment. 

I am rewriting this mini series for personal reasons among others. There were nearly 3000 hits and 200 kudos on that book which I find insane. Love you guys <3

In the end notes down below will be the link to a certain document where information about this book lays. Adding what happened after every chapter, and sometimes in the middle of publishing the next. No spoilers :]

I really do hope you enjoy.

**Author's Note:**

> How does anything work?
> 
> https://docs.google.com/document/d/1qnd6-IIeE0VzW0B2jNWbJVq58ttfY201TjUl3AtpuUI/edit?usp=sharing
> 
> (Don't know how to compress it into a single word)


End file.
